Return
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: I own nothing of the Teen Titans. Jinx has turned hero. She lives and fights crime with Kid Flash. But when a certain group of villains escape their icy prison, Jinx has to remember not only control, but remember a past she stills can't see. Will Jinx survive? Will Jinx finally accept her fate? Or will she have to make a sacrifice involving her heart for Kid Flash and her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
****Surprises **

_Teen Titans hideout, Keystone City_

"NO!" Jinx jumped up and slammed a fist up against her bed frame. "Ow," she said silently. "Bad dream?" A voice said beside her. Jinx sent a hex it's way. She heard a picture frame break in the dark. "Don't...ever...do...that...again," Jinx said through heavy breathing. "Sorry," apologized Kid Flash. The sound of a light switch being flipped echoed through the sudden silence. The room illuminated in light. Jinx looked around her bedroom. She saw nothing but Kid Flash standing there by the light switch with a smirk on his face. She saw her regular black mahogany dresser, her bed with a wooden frame, her open closet with various clothing items thrown about. Several pictures lined the walls. Most of them were pictures of her and Kid Flash at various places enjoying time together.  
"Get out," Jinx demanded.  
"Lately Jinx, you have been acting strangely. It's starting to concern me. Next thing I know, your screaming and nearly hexing me to death," Kid Flash replied and was (a split second later) beside her. "Nothing it's...nightmares," Jinx said forcefully. "No these aren't just 'nightmares'," Kid Flash started. He used air bunnies on nightmares. "Nightmares are when you dream your running around and suddenly Robin comes by and slaps you," Kid Flash joked. "These nightmares have got you worried. Now have-" -he ran off and came back a second later with a cup of herbal tea- "some tea."

"Okay," Jinx whispered and took the steaming cup.  
"KF," she whispered lightly after she finished her tea. "Yeah?" He asked. "Don't you EVER EVER sneak up on me again!" Jinx yelled. The young sorceress grabbed her blankets and yanked them off. She got up and walked out.

Jinx stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Oh by the way," she joked. "Really? Robin coming by randomly and hitting you? Geez, I could do more damage than that."  
"Hey!"  
"You would think your nightmares would be about running out of food at random."  
"And what is that suppose to mean Lucky," Kid Flash joked using her nickname.  
"It means if you ever call me that again I might not be able to control myself," Jinx replied back with a an evil smirk.

"Ha, ha very funny," he stopped and sat the tea cup down. "Lucky."

Jinx scarcely had time to replied when security alarms rang out in the hall. "Let's go!" Jinx yelled. She raced down the hall and to the door that held their secret room. It had a fridge, a sofa, flat screen TV, huge computer monitor (with a keyboard) and of course an emergency trapdoor (should they be attacked and not be able to win. Which almost never happens.) Jinx punched in the ten digit code and let it scan her eye.

"Robbery," she said to Kid Flash. "At this time of night? Geez, I think some of them are getting crabby." Jinx rolled her eyes and typed something on the computer. "Keystone National Museum. Why am I not surprised?"  
"I don't know why?"  
"Just come on!"

_Keystone National Museum  
_

"So you out for a late night heist? Or are you the cleaning department? I forget, Jinx remind me." Kid Flash zoomed by and grabbed whatever the robberies had in their hands. Jinx fired a hex at one of them. A big hole torn through of the robbers shirt. It revealed something Jinx never thought she'd see.  
"No..." Jinx stopped and said. Right there, a few feet away, Gizmo torn off his disguise. "Miss me?"  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Attack**

"So I guess we need to catch up?" he asked wickedly. He was wearing a yellow shirt, with the Hive Five symbol on it and blue jeans. He was carrying his usual robotic spider legs on his back. "YOU!" Jinx screamed. "Your...your suppose...YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE FROZEN!" Jinx threw a hex at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged it and it hit the wall. "See-More, Mammoth...you know what to do."  
See-More took off his disguise. A statue of a mammoth started to move.  
"Mammoth, grab her. I'll deal with Kid Flash." See-More pressed a button on his remote at Kid Flash (who was looking just as shocked as Jinx). Kid Flash went down in a Level 5 containment system.  
"Like it?" A french accented voice said. "V vorked on it for hours, trying to vestore it." A kid with nerdy glasses melted into the form of Madam Rouge. "I vill take care of Jinx, Mammoth. You grab what the master vill need for his experiment." Madam Rouge took a step through Jinx. "Jinx...be...careful!" Kid Flash warned through the containment system. "Your just as dumb as always See-More," Jinx said. She snapped her fingers. See-More's remote exploded. But Kid Flash wasn't released.  
"I don't have the remote," See-More replied. Suddenly, Madam Rouge slapped Jinx hard in the back of the head, throwing her forward. "Oops." Jinx felt a boot stomp down on her back.  
"JINX!" Kid Flash struggled to get out.  
"No you don't!" Jinx sent a hex up to Madam Rouge, causing her to fall back. "I don't know how you escaped your frozen prison. But I don't care!"  
Jinx suddenly felt the ground shake. She looked up to see Mammoth standing there. Jinx looked behind her, there were two Mammoths surrounding her. She sent a hex both ways, they only deflected off of them.

"Attack!" Gizmo called.  
Everything happened in a blur, Mammoth, Madam Rouge, See-More and Gizmo attacked at once. Jinx fought. Sending hexes, back flipping, doing cartwheels. Jinx looked around desperately. She saw, hidden behind a statue, a remote. _Yes,_she thought _See-More must have switched it after he zapped Kid Flash. _Jinx sent a hex toward the statue, but it never made it. Robots suddenly appeared. "What the...?" Jinx backed up, a look of fear on her face.  
Jinx knew she wasn't winning. Mammoth, Madam Rouge, See-More and Gizmo cornered her. Jinx, in a panic, sent hexes in all direction, trying to get out. But they missed. "JINX!" Kid Flash struggled against his containment, trying to get out.  
"NO!" All of a sudden, the villains surrounding Jinx propelled around the museum.  
Jinx glowed a bright pink.  
"JINX! STOP! PLEASE!" Kid Flash screamed. Jinx glow started to fade. "What did I do?" She whispered and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Villains and Broken Communicators**

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

"Where am I?" Jinx asked. She looked around and seemed to be laying on a green sofa somewhere. Jinx turned her head to see Kid Flash "Titans Tower," Kid Flash said. "You fainted after defeating Madam Rouge and the Hive Five, or at least now it's the Hive Four. Kyd Wykkyd wasn't there. Any way, after the battle, I brought you here. I figured we might wanna tell Robin about this. But...he's not here now. Which is odd. He left a note to Titans East, it said they had something to do with a villain named Slade. But I might be wrong. Anyhow, he'll be back in a couple of weeks." Jinx looked at Kid Flash and sat up. "KF," she whispered. He sat down beside her and placed an arm around her. "I don't think...I just...maybe were really here for nothing. What if...what if this is just some stupid prank made by some villain we'll later find out about."  
"I already thought of that. See, after I set you down here, I left and ran super fast-like always-and went to Paris. I found the Brotherhood of Evil hideout where we left them as frozen statues and..." he drifted off and wiped a smudge of dirt off her cheek. "They weren't there. Jinx...you know, if we took them down once, we can take them down again." Jinx got up and went to the big window. She looked out on the ocean. "Fighting them once was hard enough. Those nightmares I had, it's because it's...it's been awhile since they were taken down, since you asked me to help. I dreamed Gizmo had taken your life, and I hardened with vengeance." She continued to stare at the ocean.  
Kid Flash walked up to her and put his hand in hers. "I dreamed Slade and...and Brother Blood were talking, and they talked about revenge. And Brother Blood...he mentioned me. I woke up before I knew why he had mentioned me, " Jinx stopped and fell silent, she let herself wrap in the speedster's strong arms. "That was the dream you woke up screaming about wasn't it?" He asked. "Yes," whispered Jinx. "We need to tell them, so they don't have to go through the last time. Because there may not be anyone to save them."  
"How 'bout you tell us why your here."  
Jinx and Kid Flash jumped.  
Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were standing in the door way.  
"Robin, we need to talk...privately." Kid Flash looked a Jinx. Robin looked back at his team and said, "you guys go unpack. I'll talk with them." Starfire, Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg all left. Silence loomed the room.  
"What is it you want to tell me about?" Robin asked. Kid Flash. Kid Flash ran over to Robin and sat down beside him. He motioned to Jinx to do the same. "Look," he said after Jinx sat down. "We know this is crazy-your probably going to yell at us-but we think the Brotherhood of Evil is back." Robin looked at them, no expression on his face.  
"I know they're back," he responded. "What? You do?" Kid Flash asked confused. "The tower we were invaded by Slade, Kyd Wykkyd and Brain." Jinx gasped. "Slade...I remember him, he recruited me, Gizmo and mammoth to invade your tower. But the Brain? That's a shocker. Isn't he just some-"

"as Beast boy would say 'Brain in a can', yes. He must have updated his robotics. He hacked into our security system. We barely managed to escape." Jinx looked at Kid Flash. "Where are they? When did they attack?" She asked.  
"3 weeks ago. They escaped and we never have found them. They mention you, Jinx. I wanted to tell you, but neither of you seem to answer your communicators." Kid Flash took out his communicator, Jinx took out hers. "They haven't ringing," Jinx said. She opened it and looked at the blank screen. "Jinx is right," Kid Flash agreed. "Maybe Jinx secretly hexed them in her sleep or something." Jinx slapped Kid Flash on the shoulder. "Did not!" She yelled jokingly. "I'll have Cyborg check them out," Robin said. Jinx and Kid Flash got up and Kid Flash wrapped an arm around Jinx. "We better go. Who knows what might happen."  
"Not like we'll find everything broken."

_Keystone City, Teen Titans Hideout Night time_

"No! No! Stop! No! Please!" Jinx tossed and turned in her bed. She felt Kid Flash place a hand on the inside of her knees and on her upper back. He lifted her up and Jinx felt he was carrying her. "It's okay Jinx," Jinx heard him whisper. "It's just a nightmare." Jinx slammed her eyes opened and sat up. "What are you-oh." She nudged herself back into his strong arms and silently said, "it was nightmares again wasn't it?"  
She knew the answer before he said it.  
"Yes."  
"I just want to take the Brotherhood of Evil down, again. For the last time," Jinx growled  
"We all do. But the Brotherhood is hard to find. Their members have disbanded," Kid Flash replied.  
"Just promise me you won't do anything to stupid," Jinx said silently.  
"Al-hey! What is that suppose to mean!"  
"That you do stupid things," Jinx joked.  
"Like what?"  
"Burning toast, trying to get me to go see some cheesy movie, pranking me on April's Fool, hiding from me on Friday the Thrithteen-"  
"I was trying to keep myself safe," Kid Flash responded jokingly  
Jinx smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "You also pulled a prank on the mayor, you hid the cops uniform's"  
"did not!"  
"And you also did the most stupidest thing of all, letting me watch."  
"So you were spying."  
"You didn't say I couldn't."  
"Point taken."  
Jinx felt her eyes grow heavy. "Night," she whispered and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
****Trouble and Secrets**

"Jinx...hey Jinx...Jinx...Jinx!" Jinx groaned at the silky voice speaking in her ear. "I'm trying to sleep," she whispered. She felt Kid Flash leaned closer.  
"The kitchen is on fire."  
Jinx jumped up. "What! Why did you tell-"she slapped him on the arm "that's not funny Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled at him. "You couldn't let me sleep!" Kid Flash shrugged. "I guess I'll wake you up when Robin gets here with our communicators." Jinx shrugged and flopped back down on the sofa. "How about after he leaves. I'm tired and need the rest. Wake me if there's any _real _trouble."  
"Okay," Kid Flash said. She heard him leave and enter the kitchen. There was a clatter of pots and pans. "Now where is my double burger?" she heard him say a few minutes later.

"Coming!" A yell made Jinx eyes open a bit. She closed then and pretended to sleep. "Hey Robin," she heard Kid Flash say. "Hey," Robin said. "Is that Jinx on the sofa?"  
"Yeah," Kid Flash replied. "She has been having nightmares lately and well...I took her from her room."  
"She let you do that?"  
"Yes," Kid Flash said defensively. "She fell asleep in my arms." His comment about her made a slight blush appear on her cheek. _Flirt_, Jinx thought as she heard them sit down in different chairs near the coffee table.  
"I got the communicators," Robin finally said.  
"What happened to them?" Kid Flash asked curiously.  
"Cyborg told me there's nothing wrong with them. It might be the signals around here," Robin replied. Jinx thought she heard a hint of falseness in the sentence.  
"So, what should I do?" It was obvious by his tone that Kid Flash knew Robin was hiding something.  
"Don't worry about it. You and Jinx just got here a few months ago. When the communicators were first made, then had to adjust to radio signals and all."  
Jinx lay still while silence seem to enter the room. She felt the eyes of Kid Flash fall on her. Jinx turned over and gave a moan, to make it look real.  
"Your worried about her, aren't you?" Robin asked finally.  
"Yes. But that's because she told me not to do anything to stupid."  
"I can see why," there was a smile in the boy wonders voice.  
"Yeah...at least I'm not in love with an alien," Jinx could tell Kid Flash was joking.  
"Your in love with an ex-villain," Robin replied. Jinx held in a gasp. Kid Flash, in love with _her_? He had to be joking. _It's just some joke, _Jinx thought.  
"Okay..okay...I am! So what?" Kid Flash near scream made the young sorceresses heart nearly stopped. _Kid Flash...in love with me,_she thought. _There's no way!_

"You need to tell her," she heard Robin say.  
"Yeah," Kid Flash replied sarcastically. "I'll do that when you tell her about how you wanted her thrown in jail. You about got your wish. Had-"  
"Kid Flash we talked about this. I-"  
"your just insecure about her. ABOUT ME!" Jinx heard Kid Flash slammed his fist against the chair in which he was sitting in. "You think she'll turn back to her villainous ways and destroy me and-"  
"Kid, I know your still probably angry with me, I get that. I know you like her-a lot. I understand that. When she first became a hero, every Teen Titan-except you, of course-was doubting whether she would turn to her old habits. Me, Starfire, Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg argued about it a full night." Kid Flash snorted in disgust. Robin continued. "She had done terrible things in the past, she nearly destroyed me, my team and my tower. We were skeptical."  
"So you wanted to treat her like any other criminal, throw her in jail, torture her a little, and-"  
"KF...we would never _ever _torture her," Robin interrupted.  
"Just because your 'skeptical'." Jinx heard him get up. He felt the speedsters finger brush her cheek. "Yeah, I love Jinx," He admitted. By his voice, Jinx could tell he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I know she won't change. I know because I read her journal once."  
_So now he's reading my journal?! _Jinx pushed the thought away quick.  
"Her journal had enough proof to convince me she wasn't gonna change."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because I know she has feelings for me. No one who loves me will change to...to a villain bound to destroy."  
"I get it," Jinx heard Robin reply. "I'm sorry...it's just-"  
"I once doubted her myself," Kid Flash interrupted.  
"I better get back to my team," Robin said. But before anyone could, Robins communicator rang. Jinx could tell he was taking it out and opening it. "What's up?" Robin asked. Kid Flash shook Jinx lightly and leaned down into her ear and whispered, "there's trouble. _Real _trouble. Get up...please Lucky?" Jinx stirred lightly. "For once," she said. "I'm not gonna hit you for saying that."  
"Trouble," Robin said as soon as she stood up. "I can get you there fast." Robin nodded. Kid Flash grabbed his hand (Robin was trying not to squirm uncomfortable) and off he went. He was back a second later. "Grab on," he said and reached out his hand. Jinx breathed a deep breath and said, "you go. I...I should stay here in Keystone City. Just in-"  
"Jinx...you heard everything we said..didn't you?" Jinx threw herself into his arms. "When were you gonna tell me?" She asked.  
"About the jail thing or...?"  
"The jail thing."  
"I was hoping never. I...I just didn't want you angry at me or Robin."  
"I'm not. Now let's go. Before I hex you for calling me Lucky."  
"Okay!"

_Titans Tower Jump City_

"You'll pay for that you do goer!" Jinx looked at Kid Flash with a raised eyebrow. "I'd said someone is a little crabby." Kid Flash smiled. Jinx and Kid Flash and saw Gizmo, Madam Rouge, Mallah, Slade, and...  
"Brother Blood." Jinx stood, shocked. "No...that's not...he..."  
"on the contrary my dear," a voice said behind them. "Brother Blood is quite alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Weakness and Injury**

Jinx turned around to see...herself. It was an exact opposite of her. Red hair instead of pink, white witch like costume and platform boots, tan skin.  
"See anything different?" The mysterious double asked. Jinx looked at her, shock hit her hard. "Your...your me. Except...your-"  
"way better looking. Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, if you excuse me, I need to destroy you with my powers of luck. By the way, call me Luck." Jinx cuffed her hands in fist. "Okay, 'Luck' let's play. Kid Flash," she turned to the speedster. "I believe the Teen Titans need help." He nodded and left.

Once he left, Jinx did a back flip and landed right on a table, a few inches from Luck. She shot several hexes at her, they were easily deflected back to Jinx . "Jeez," Luck said mockingly. "Your such a bad shot." Luck shot out blast of pure white energy. Immediately Jinx noticed something. "A bit of bad luck never hurt," she mocked back/ Jinx shot more hexes, this time at the floor. It crumbled and took Luck down with it. Jinx looked back at the battle, she saw Kid Flash trying to take down Madam Rouge. Robin was dealing with Mallah. Jinx nodded at Kid Flash and jumped through the hole.  
"Not very smart are you Jinxie?" Jinx took the uncomplimentary remark as a sign. "Sorry," Jinx mocked back. "I know your weakness." Luck smirked. She sent another blast of white energy towards Jinx, this time it bounce off of a pink hex Jinx sent at it. "Took you that long?" Luck said. "Well I know yours!" Luck looked at Jinx and (amazingly) jumped out of the hole.

Jinx, not knowing what to do, murmured under her breath and managed to hex the floor and sling shot herself through the hole. "KID FLASH!" She screamed. "WATCH OUT!" Jinx, fearful Kid Flash would get hurt, sent a dozen hexes at Luck. She managed to dodge them. Jinx ran forward and did something even she thought was impossible, she launched herself on to Luck. Luck's white energy ball hit the ceiling. "Are you _insane_?" Jinx said to her furiously. "Your destroying yourself. Every time you-"  
"I know that," Luck interrupted.  
"Well stop," Jinx said.  
"Can't," Luck said. She shot Jinx with a white blast. The blast hit Jinx in the head. "I'm suppose to destroy you!" Luck screamed. Jinx felt everything go blank, black dots clouded her version. "JINX!" She heard Kid Flash before she felt the breeze he made. "Sorry," Luck said with an evil chuckle. "I believe this battle is over." Jinx tried to sit up, but she tried in vain. "Jinx, just hang on." Kid Flash sounded as if I a panic.  
Then it happened.  
Her second weakness erupted.  
Jinx felt her hair light up bright pink, she felt her eyes change from pink to even brighter pink. Hexes the size of dolphins shot out of her hands. "Luck! Ha! There's no such thing!" Jinx smirked.  
Anything after that faded from her memory, her mind.  
Darkness consumed the last of the bright pink light, and Jinx fainted into strong arms.  
"Jinx!"

* * *

**BTW thanks to all of you who favorited Return. Oh, and to the ones who are following Return and me...:-) keep reading guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
****Memories **

Jinx heard voices, panic-stricken voices. And some, familiar, foe like voices.  
"Jinx!"  
"Raven! Get Jinx to the infirmary! Starfire go with her!"  
"But what about me!"  
"Kid Flash stay here and help me, Cyborg and Beast boy fight!"  
"But Jinx-"  
" how about you can see her later! Mayve you'll ve vhere vo!"

_Everything spun. Everything. Jinx saw every moment of her life. The Hive Academy, Brother Blood, Cyborg, Brotherhood of Evil, Gizmo, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Kid Flash. She saw a Titans communicator. She saw a containment system, level 7, remote. Jinx saw herself smash it. She saw the rose in the ally. She saw...Kid Flash. Jinx continued to walk down the darkened passageway. She saw a crushed remote, Jinx...the Teen Titans. Everything spun faster. Every memory grouped toward her. They started to squeeze her, suck the oxygen from her breath. "Jinx...Jinx!" A voice streamed. Jinx felt a hand brush hers. "Jinx...hang on...we're trying to save you. Just hang on." Jinx knew that voice anywhere._

_Raven. She saw herself as if through a window, she saw Raven and Starfire looking at a deep gash in her forehead. Memories still strangled her, but through burning tears and black spots, she still saw what was happening.  
Then everything stopped.  
Just...stopped.  
Simply...stopped.  
Stopped like a car avoiding a deer, like a bad car wreck.  
Darkness engulfed her. And everything hit at once._

"Robin," a cold but worried voice said. "You've been hiding something and I wanna know what it is now." Jinx heard a sigh. "Look, I can't tell you. Not until me and Cyborg confirm it." Jinx heard a grunt. "Oh! And what is it? Is 'it' the same thing that caused Jinx to get blasted in the head and barely survive! IS IT WHAT CAUSED THIS WHOLE ENTIRE BATTLE TO HAPPEN! WHAT CAUSED THE BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL TO ESCAPE! WHAT CAUSED US TO BE IN THIS MESS!" Jinx felt her eyes blink once or twice, but they didn't open.  
"Jinx will be fine, so stop worrying about her. You need to get to Keystone City now, it's your city ."  
"Yes, Friend Raven is right. Jinx will be fine. So you can go to the Keystone City and kick the bad guys butt." Jinx felt a slight breeze. She felt a hand stroke a hair that had fallen from her devil horn style hair. "Just be safe," Kid Flash whispered to her and Jinx felt another breeze come by. Kid Flash had left.  
"When are we gonna tell them Robin?" Jinx knew the voice as Cyborg.  
"Hopefully soon." _  
_

_One week later Teen Titans Hideout, Keystone City_

"So...now that your here..." Jinx looked up at Kid Flash to see a smile on his face. "I was thinking maybe you would like to celebrate a little. You know, go to the beach**,** have a little fun." Jinx smiled. _Might as well_, she thought. "Sure,"she answer. Kid Flash smiled back.

_That Night_

_Today I just got back in town, for now at least. I done some thinking when me and Kid Flash were at Titans Tower in Jump City. Or at least I was there, I had gotten hurt in a battle...badly. I thought about it and what Kid Flash said to me once. He said, "the Brotherhood of Evil has disbanded." Just like I became a Teen Titans because something he said made me realize something else, I realized they're planning a massive attack, there's no way those random attacks lately mean anything. I'm gonna stop it. I know where to go. It's been in my head since I was a villain. I don't wanna do this, but I am. I love being a Teen Titan, and I love Kid Flash. I can't risk him getting killed. Because, and I use to know the Brotherhood of evil some, they will. They want not only revenge for my betrayal, but being frozen. I hate to do this. I just hope Kid Flash won't try to stop me.  
We're going to the beach tomorrow, it might be the last time I see him, or the last time he sees me...so I hope he enjoys himself._

_Jinx. _

Jinx wrote a little message at the bottom, then she closed her journal, locked it and shoved it under her pillow. A hand wrapped around it. "Goodnight," she whispered. She fell asleep in a second.

* * *

**I'll be updating as some as possible. By the way (while I'm still thinking about it) this chapter isn't to short is it? I'm trying to make more long chapters.  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
****Splashes, jumps, dangers**

"Ready to go?" Kid Flash asked with a smile on his face. Jinx smiled to. "Yeah," Jinx said. She let Kid Flash wrap an arm around her waist. "Hang on," he warned. Jinx nodded silently.

_Keystone City beach, Keystone City_

"Hey! Jinx!" Kid Flash waved his hands in the water. Jinx continued to write in her journal. "HEY JINX!" Jinx set down her journal in the sand and waved back. "Come on!" Kid Flash yelled. "The waters are cool and relaxing!" Jinx shrugged and hid her journal even deeper in the sand. "Coming!" She barely stepped in to the water, when Kid Flash sprayed her with water. "Very funny Kid!" She yelled. Jinx sent a hex toward the water, Kid Flash's hair got soaked. "Hey!" He yelled. "I was trying to not get my wet!" Jinx laughed. "Really! Try...this!" Jinx threw multiple hexes at the water. "That is so not funny Jinx!" Kid Flash started making his arms go super fast, he rested them in the water and splashed Jinx. "Now...your...getting it!" Jinx shot a big hex at the water, stop Kid Flash from splashing her. "Now let's see who's laugh-"  
_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! BLEEP!_

"Um..." Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Hang on." Jinx ducked underwater and saw her Teen Titans communicator drop to the bottom of the pool. Jinx grabbed it and went up. "What is-"  
Jinx splashed Kid Flash, interrupting him. She flipped open the screen, Cyborg came on it. "Hate to interrupt your little pool party going on," he said. "But we need to speak with you...both of you." Jinx sighed and closed the communicator. "Let's go," she said coldly. Jinx got up out of the water and walked over to her stuff. She slipped on her witch outfit and dug her boots out from a pile of stuff. Jinx took her journal and, looking around, dug it even deeper. _I'll come back here and get it,_ she thought as she laid a stick down, marking it. She turned around and saw Kid Flash wearing his normal uniform.

"You okay?" She asked.  
"No," he replied.  
"We'll come back."  
"Yeah right," Kid Flash answered sarcastic.

"Let's go."

_Titans Tower, Jump City _

"Robin! There here!" Jinx looked up to see Beast boy waving. "Guys! Robin said come to the roof!" Kid Flash looked at Jinx. "Let's just go so we can get to the beach." Kid Flash nodded stiffly.

"Raven, Beast boy..." Robin glanced at the two titans standing near the door. Jinx stepped close to Kid Flash. "Tell us what it is you've hiding from us." Kid Flash sounded angry. Robin nodded toward Cyborg.  
Jinx saw something flash in Robin's hand. "You would think we'd be dumber than that Madam Rouge," Jinx said. Kid Flash looked at her strangely. Jinx continued, ignoring his strange look. "Were not!" Jinx launched herself off her feet and set out a hex. Robin's features stretched and wiggled into the form of Madam Rouge. "We gotta go!" Jinx yelled. "No so fast!" Mammoth stepped forward. "No more light shows!" See-More stepped from the shadows. "Sorry," Jinx said. She took a step to the edge of Titans Tower. "But those aren't in my control." She grabbed Kid Flash's hand. Kid Flash shook his head at her and whispered, "are you _insane _Jinx? It'll kill us. We-" Jinx sent a hex toward the Hive Five. "Madam Rouge," she said, turning her hand toward her. "I respected you...a lot...when I was one of you. Now...now I know when to jump and when to fight." Jinx looked at Kid Flash and jumped over the tall tower. "Get her!" Gizmo yelled. Jinx saw Madam Rouge stretched over the side. She grabbed the red hair speedster's ankles, who eyes were close. "You cannot escape!" Madam Rouge yelled. Jinx smirked. "Oh I beg to so much differ." The young hero sent out a hex, aiming precisely at Madam Rouge. Every breath erupted out of her as she and her companion fell into the icy cold water.

Jinx felt her grip slip from Kid Flash. Jinx brook the surface and looked around, he wasn't there. "Hey!" Jinx yelled, no response. She began to panic. "If he's trying to act funny," Jinx said to herself. "I am gonna kill him!" Jinx dived into the Pacific, the waters turned dark. Jinx used her skills of swimming she had learned at Hive Academy. _Where is he! _Her mind, screamed. Jinx looked around furiously, her lungs burning. Jinx started to swim up, there was nothing she could do, where ever he went, Kid Flash was bound to come up, but still...what if she didn't?

_Come on! Come on! _Jinx felt her legs burn, her vision was blurry, her clothes still felt heavy, her lungs still burned. Jinx almost hit the surface, when a hand grab her. She struggled until a hand clamped over her mouth, or at least she thought it was a hand.

Darkness descended her. Deeper and deeper she went. Sounds filled her head, one of them a poem.

Jinx screamed out. She didn't know exactly where she was, but she knew danger arose. "Shut it will you?" A voice said to her. Jinx struggled, but whatever held her, held her tight. "Jinx!" A voice yelled. The last thing before her vision totally faded and she fell into darkness was the arms that surrounded her, and the burst of wind that hit her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
****Encounters and Caffeine **

_Cave beneath the ocean _

"Here," Jinx felt a hand over her mouth, the hand opened it and put (whatever it was) on her tongue She felt strong fingers rub her throat. Whatever she had on her tongue, Jinx swallowed it. Her vision started to clear, she saw Kid Flash standing over her with a boy who had black hair and...were those gills?  
"Jinx!" Kid Flash helped her to a sitting position. "I'm glad your awake," a voice said behind him. Jinx looked at the girl, didn't she see her somewhere? In the Hive-  
"Bumblebee?" Jinx knew her because she was in one of her Hive Academy classes. "Yep...that's me," Bumblebee replied. Jinx looked at her, surprised. "So..." Jinx looked at Kid Flash. "She's the leader of Titans East. She use to be a spy for us, she invaded Hive Academy and pretended to be a student." Jinx suddenly remembered and nodded. "Right...sorry. Um...what are we doing here. In fact, where are we?" Kid Flash looked back at the boy with black hair. "Aqualad was it?" He said. He looked back at Jinx. "Bumblebee's tower was invaded. They manage to get out in time, since Aqualad heard something from the fish and well..anyhow...they came Titans Tower and barely managed to escape attack. Oh, and Mas y' Menos found Robin. Robin told Bumblebee about us and they planned to save you by attacking themselves but seeing as we arrived kinda early and it was unexpected...well they couldn't and they saw you jump and-"  
"and we took you and Kid Flash here," Aqualad finished. "We're sorry we couldn't save you ourselves but Speedy was having a little disagreement with Bumblebee." He looked at someone leaning against the wall. Speedy had red hair and had, strapped on his back, a small row of arrows in a case. "Hey!" Speedy said. "I was _trying _to suggest we let Mas y' Menos in the tower to help get Robin and the others out of there! Jeez, can't _anyone_ listen to me?" Bumblebee rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel from a table. "Here," she said, handing it Jinx. "By the way, for the record...we're in a cave like what? Twenty feet below sea level, something like that. It's the cave Robin and the others use for their submarines." Jinx took the towel and got up. Kid Flash wrapped it around her and held her in his arms. "Jinx and me need to get back to Keystone City," he said. "But if you need us," he held up his communicator. "Call us." Bumblebee stepped forward and shook her head. "We'll never be able to get-"  
"your forgetting I'm the fastest boy alive," Kid Flash  
"And how will _that _help?" Aqualad said.  
"Makes me a great swimmer." Kid Flash he smirked. "And I have a plan."

Mas y' Menos said something in Spanish, it sounded like a protest.  
"They said the security is thick, they have their best warriors," Aqualad translated.  
"No!" Jinx jumped away from Kid Flash and took out her communicator . "Trouble in the city," she said. Closing it. "What? I have it hooked up to multiple security around town." Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't know about this?" Jinx smirked. "Because I know how you don't like to be woken up from a nap."  
"Hey!"  
"We going or not?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash looked at her. "I'll need a lot of java."

_Keystone City National Bank_

"Get down this is-"  
"let me guess, a robbery. Or is it a party? I'm guessing me and Jinx are two heroic to invite?"  
"Who are you!" The robber screamed at Kid Flash  
"I'm the fastest boy alive with a caffeine rush and ready to take you down."  
Before Jinx could move, Kid Flash had the robbers in handcuffs. Jinx stepped her platform boot on one of them. "Yeah he meant that," she said smiling. "He had like six cups of coffee." She frown and looked at his shirt. "No Hive sign," she whispered to herself. Aloud she said, "good. Kid Flash!" Kid Flash jumped, he was flirting with a girl, talking fast. "Um...sorry...we came from a cave down below the Pacific. Yeah...wet." She grabbed Kid Flash by the arm. "Let's get to the beach," she said in a whisper to him. "Okay!" He said.

_Keystone Cit Beach_

"Here...we...are...boy, running...like that...wears you...out." Kid Flash sank in the sand, under their umbrella (which was still there) and fell asleep. Jinx looked at he, sleeping soundly, and sighed. The sorceress reached down and saw the stick she had laid there still well...laying there. Jinx reached down and removed her diary from the sand. "Bye Kid," she whispered. And then she ran off.

_Outside of Keystone City_

"Thanks. Here you go." Jinx handed the taxi man money and got out. "You sure you wanna leave this city?" The taxi man asked. "Yeah," Jinx replied with a sigh. "I...I have a long journal ahead of me."  
"Just be careful. The outside of the city can be dangerous."  
"Yeah...I know."  
The taxi drove away. Jinx stood still, watching the city reflect on the outside what it had on the inside within a small puddle of water. Jinx began her journey. She walked towards the next town, planning much to come. She had plans, the Brotherhood of Evil had plans to destroy her. They could very well do that, but somehow they're refusing. And then there's Luck.

"If Luck was here...I'd ask her a million and one questions," Jinx whispered.

"Maybe you can."  
Jinx jumped. "What the...?" She stopped and let her small black book bag she had packed (Kid Flash thought it held her bathing suit...it didn't) fall to the ground. "Where are you!? Show yourself!" Jinx hexed a small cam. "Were you aiming for me?" Jinx got into a battle stance. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Her voice echoed. "Jinx...relax it's only me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Intervention (losing her)**

"Jinx? Jinx?" Kid Flash looked around to see Jinx wasn't there. "Maybe she went..." he trailed off when he saw a note. He picked it up and read it to himself. It said:  
_Dear Kid Flash,_

_I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for leaving. But know, I am sorry I never told you. I should get straight to the point._

_I'm leaving to stop the Brotherhood of Evil myself...I can't take waiting for their plan take action. Their plan, I know it because I was there long ago helping them discussing it. Me and the Hive Five. We...well...just to let you know, when we met (in Jump City) it was test. We were tested. I guess I failed and all...leaving my team...but anyhow...they were planning on invading every Teen Titan randomly, started with their worst enemies to their last...I'm a short second...nearly ties with the Teen Titans in Jump City. Those random attacks...they have been testing. Seeing who to take out. They use their strongest warriors...I'd say they rebuilt Brother Blood and let Slade join. Your on the last of the list.  
I'm sorry I never told you this but that pink glow? It's...well it's hard to explain but it's a defensive method when I am nearly defeated, or hurt so badly I can't fight, it's uncontrollable and deadly, it drains almost all my power, when I'm hurt it could kill me. I had thought I had control of it, so it would never strike, but I guess things change. Times change. Kid Flash, I left because I'm taking down the Brotherhood of Evil...and I might not come back.  
I'll remember you._

_I Love you.  
-Jinx_

Kid Flash dropped the note and ran away...faster than he knew possible. "JINX!" He yelled louder than he knew possible, he felt a tear drop from his eye. He never saw it...he couldn't. Kid Flash was going to fast. And for once, he hated every single second of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Luck and Lucky**

"So tell me," Jinx said. She and Luck were walking down several darkened allies. "Why were you created?" Luck sighed. "Brother Blood created me to destroy you. And by the way, you were right about my weakness, every time I shoot one of my bolts I weaken myself. Brother Blood told me luck can take no form, since there is 'no such thing' but I became me when an accident struck. Brother Blood said I might expire, I might not...I'd have to wait and see. But that's not the reason I'm here. I came here because I need help, Lucky."  
"How do you know that!?" Jinx never let Kid Flash call her Lucky, so why was Luck? "Don't call me that Luck," she said. "Why not?" Luck asked .Jinx stopped. "Because I don't deserve it. I never have! I haven't had any luck. I have a horrible past," she began. "The present is no different." Luck stopped to and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I get it now. I get why you left. Your protecting him aren't you? You love him and your protecting him aren't you?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Jinx asked.  
"Lucky guess." Luck giggled.  
"Brother Blood might be wrong about that," Jinx said. She started walking again.  
"About what?" Luck started walking to.  
"Luck," Jinx answered.  
"What?" Luck replied.  
"No I mean that's what Brother Blood is wrong about." Jinx answered.  
"Oh!" Luck smiled to. "Hey Jinx?"  
"Yeah?" Jinx stopped smiling.  
"Your going to the Brotherhood of Evil's secret hide out are you?"  
"Yeah, wanna come?"  
"Yeah! What do you think I'm gonna miss the chance to see Pa-"  
"it's not the Paris one I'm talking about," Jinx interrupted.  
"Which is it?"  
"The one in Arizona."  
Luck stopped. "But how did you figure that, did you know or...?"  
Jinx shook her head. "Let's just say, it's a lucky guess."  
"That's very funny Jinx, tell me! "  
"Jinx didn't answer. She stopped. "How did...no..." Luck looked at her, she stopped to .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
****horrible plans**

"I'm...not...letting...you...go...anywhere...else...Jinx." Kid Flash stood, leaning against a wall, breathing heavy. Jinx stepped forward and handed him her communicator. "You can't stop me Kid Flash," Jinx said, after he grabbed it. "No matter how fast you run." Kid Flash looked down at his hand. "Jinx I'm not-"  
Jinx grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His lips tasted sweet and sour, hot and cold at the same. She felt the speedster wrap his arms around her, Jinx relaxed into his arms. "I love you way too much," Jinx whispered. "To let you get hurt." The young sorceress freed herself from his grip and began walking away. "Let's go," she said coldly to Luck. Jinx heard Kid Flash faint.  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Luck asked.  
"Yeah. He's just tired. Hadn't had much to eat when he came for looking for me," Jinx guessed.  
"Why do you say that?" Luck asked curious.  
"Because he has a high metabolism," Jinx said. She picked up her black book bag and took out two black cloaks. "Here," she said handing her one. "You brought two?" Jinx looked at Luck and smirked. "I get into trouble."  
Luck laughed. "What kind of trouble?" Jinx smiled. "Oh you know. The kind that gets the fastest boy alive on your trail." Jinx sighed. "I only wish this wouldn't have happened. But...it did. So anyway, why do you need my help?"  
Luck sighed and figure a necklace Jinx had not really noticed. "Jinx," she began, her voice heavy. "Brother Blood created me using your blood, DNA. When that...accident occurred, I knew I had to find you. The Brotherhood has a more...evil plan than this."  
Jinx stopped, shocked. "What is it?" She asked coldly.  
"They're going to...to destroy the world's people."  
"WHAT?" Jinx heard the panic thick in her voice.  
"Jinx, they're trying to create super villains. To roam this Earth, they even built ships to explore other galaxies." Luck sounded serious.  
"How did you find out?"  
"I listened into conversations. I 'over heard' things." Jinx continued to walk. "How did you find me?" Jinx asked, curious. Luck shrugged. "I got lucky. So what's it like to kiss him?"  
"Who?" Jinx asked.  
"Kid Flash."  
"So we're sisters?"  
"Stop trying to change the subject!" Luck yelled. "What's it like?"  
"Magical," Jinx answered.  
"To answer your question, yes we're sisters."  
"I guess I got the looks," Jinx joked.  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
"What? In...get down!"  
Jinx shoved Luck to the ground just in time to see men dressed in black.

* * *

**So I'm guessing the kiss was over doing it? Lol. Had to put that in there somewhere. (Can't have Flinx without it!)  
Anyhow, comment, favorite, read.  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
****Airport and Fortune teller**

Jinx sent a hex at the guys in black. She watched their guns fall to pieces. "What the heck?!" One of them screamed. "Bob! What did you see?" Jinx saw a skinny man dress step forward, his face hidden. The young sorceress thought this was Bob. "I can't see them. Maybe they-"

Jinx never heard the end because Luck shot her white energy burst. They dropped their broken guns and ran off. "How did they find out?" Jinx asked beneath clenched teeth. "Who are they?" Luck asked.  
"One of them is an enemy of mine. The rest, I don't know."

Jinx took off her cloak and filed into an ally. "Come on," she whispered to Luck. Luck followed her. "There's an airport just a few miles of here," Jinx continued to whisper. "We should arrive there in no time if we stay in the shadows. But we need to act quick. I'd say whoever Bob is, probably a newbie Brother Blood is teaching, found out about my plan. But not all of it. I'd say, by the looks of it they don't know I'm going to Arizona. Come on." Jinx led Luck deeply into the darkness. "Get your cloak on," Jinx whispered. She heard a rustle as Luck pulled her cloak on. Jinx pulled hers on to and, quietly, she again led Luck into the shadows. Jinx saw light. _We're here_, she thought. Jinx's hand slipped into her sleeve and pulled out a wag of twenty-dollar bills.

The young sorceress whistle twice. "So you come at last," a man's voice said. Jinx held up a hand to Luck, telling her to stay. "Yes," Jinx replied. Stepping from the shadows, she held out the twenties. "Ah, I sensed you would come, when I knew this, I waited. Where do you and Luck wish to go, Jinx is it?"  
"Yes,"Jinx replied. "Luck you can come out." Luck stepped out of the shadows.  
"Who is this man?" Luck asked Jinx.  
"A fortune-teller who can drive a plane," Jinx responded.  
"Where do you want to go?" The fortune asked again.  
"Arizona," Jinx and Luck said at the same time. "It will cost you," the man responded. Jinx handed him the money. "Climb aboard." Jinx and Luck followed him on the plane.  
The plane started it's engines and it began to shot down the small runway.

"The Brotherhood is so going down," Luck said. "By the way, Jinx. How do you know about this place?"  
"I get around," Jinx replied. Jinx looked out the window, trying harder than ever not to think about what she and Luck was about to do once in Arizona.

Jinx knew,better than anyone, that Kid Flash was looking for her, or at least trying to. In their plane, high above the clouds, Luck and Jinx watching city lights go by, he couldn't catch them.  
"I hope he knows I love him," Jinx whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Just to let ya'll know, I'm making a book two. ;-)  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
****Epilogue **

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

"You sure you wanna-"  
"yes," Kid Flash interrupted Robin. "Jinx knows what she's doing. I can't stop her. She's stubborn and...and well Jinx." Kid Flash could feel Robin's eye drilled into him. "What about Luck?" He asked coldly. "Jinx knows what she's doing," Kid Flash responded. "I handed Luck a communicator when I spotted them near a hidden airport. Luck will call. I just hope it's not to late." Robin laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. "The Brotherhood of Evil won't know what's coming."

Knowing Jinx, Kid Flash couldn't help but agree. But that didn't mean he wanted this...he wanted Jinx in his arms, if anything. He wanted to feel her lips on his. Her, sweet, warm lips.

That's when he spotted what looked like a team of people sitting on the coast of the island.

_To be continued... _


End file.
